


Teacup of Cake [Fic and Art]

by twizzle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Bang, Bad Fic, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/F, F/M, Gen, bad bang IV, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Jenny and Vastra and Martha and Sally the Sparrow are chased by Daleks.</p><p>Rated teen for passing mention of sex.</p><p> </p><p>**Intentionally Bad Fic and Art for the Bad Bang**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/gifts).



> This is an intentionally bad fic accompanied by intentionally bad fanart, made purely for fun. It is not intended to do anything other than entertain.

"TWEET TWEET TWEET!" Sally tweeted loudly three times becasue sparrows tweet and there 

were 3 daleks coming towards her slowly.

"There's daleks coming towards us!" Martha said becasue she could tell what Sally was 

saying because Sally was hers becasue that;s how it works or something, she can't really 

talk to animals (Sally's a sparrow but she's not a real animal she's a demon thing but a 

good one).

"Oh no!" Jenny said becasue daleks are bad and she's a timelady(ish) and daleks don't like 

timepeople.

"EXTERMINATE!" the daleks said and fired blue lazers that made everyone jump and run away.

"Don't worry guv'nur!" Jenny (the other Jenny, the cockney one married to her 

ladylizardwife) said. She had a special corset that made her super fast at running and she 

clipped everyone to it and the other end was attached to the teacup and they zoomed along 

to escape, except the doctor and River becasue they were kissing in a corner and everyone 

else ignored them including the daleks becasue no-one can remember the war doctor or 

something so they were just chasing everyone else instead. Plus the doctor and River would 

probably go back to the tardis and have yucky dad and step-mum sex or something which was 

better if it was far away from Jenny the timelady becasue ew parents having sex (them 

kissing is bad enough, she doesn't want to think about her dad kissing people).

But daleks can fly so they weren't escaping as the daleks were just zooming along through 

the air.

"TWEET! TWEET TWEET TWEET!"

"The daleks are still coming!" Martha translated.

"Thank you but we can see that." Madam Vastra said grumpily becasue she has a bit of an 

ubrupt way of talking when she doesn't know people well and as they'd only just met Martha 

even though she was the doctor's companion and that meant she was a good person Vastra 

didn't know her very well so was cautious of her. She wasn't as grumpy as she could be 

though becasue Jenny was saving them and she was proud of her wife and had glowy happiness 

when she looked at her and it took the edge off her grumpiness.

They ran around a corner and there were more daleks.

"Oh no!" They all said, except Sally who tweeted.

"They have us surrounded!" Jenny said.

"TWEET!" Sally tweeted then flew at a dalek and martha shouted at her to stop becasue that 

wasn't sensible, but Sally ignored her.

She flew at the dalek and the dalek watched her and went "EXTERMINATE!" and followed her 

with its lazergun and she flew between the daleks so when it shot its lazergun it shot one 

of the other daleks.

"Yay Sally!" Martha shouted. "Now come back before you hurt yourself; I'm a doctor, not a 

Vet!"

But Sally didn't come back yet becasue she was flying around all the daleks and making 

them shoot each other until there were no daleks left and everyone was safe again and it 

was awesome.

"Thank you Sally!" Everyone said and everyone tried to hug her but she was only a small 

bird so they had to take turns and be careful not to crush her but she had soft feathers 

so they all ended up giving her little strokes instead.

"I've had a new tearoom installed in the space teacup." Jenny (the blonde one) said and 

grinned at everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered happily and everyone went into the treacup to have tea and there 

was even a tiny cup for Sally with tea that wasn't hot so she could join in.

There was lots of cake and everyone was happy.

The End.


	2. Art

(I left the kissing ot of the picture becasue noone wants to see that eww)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: https://dante-gabriel-renesmee.dreamwidth.org/499.html
> 
> "anyway so like jenny is a timeylady and the other jenny is her companion and they travel the universe in a giant teacup. and obvs vastra is there too because whats the point of all and time and space if you can't take your lizardwife?? but they run into the doctor and jenny's all OMG DAD UR SO EMBARRASSING!!! becus he's snogging river an its rly gross. so they steal his companion who is martha because she's a doctor but a cool one who doesn't go round kissin stepmums. and she has a daemon which is the key to defeeting the daleks so they go to do that (ps the daemon is sally sparrow who is actually a sparrow ofc) and then everyone is awesome and they throw a tea party in the space teacup and there is cake"


End file.
